


Sora and the Pirates

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dimesional Traveling, F/M, Pre-Law Joining Donquixote Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora wasn’t much of an anime fan. Somehow, a twenty four year old Donquixote Doflamingo and his crew appeared in her house! Now Sora must find a way to send them back. If only that blonde man would stop staring at her…Sora’s dark past also begins to catch up to her…





	

Twenty one year old Kagawa Sora was panicking. How could she not? Thirteen people had just suddenly appeared in her living room! There had been a bunch of some, some crackling noises, and then a loud poof. Given that most of the newcomers were tall—like _very_ tall—didn’t make her any less nervous.

“W-Who are you!?” Sora stuttered. “H-How did you get in my house!? Why the hell are you all insanely tall!?”

They all stared at her, except the baby that was being held by the dual hair colored woman. That baby wasn’t normal in Sora’s eyes. _‘Those teeth look very sharp and it has horns and a fin protruding from its back!’_ She couldn’t tell if the child was a boy or girl so she called the baby an “it.”

“Ne, ne, haven’t you heard of us before? We’re the Donquixote Family!” One of the larger members that looked really slimy said.

“D-Donquixote Family?” Sora faintly recognized that name. _‘Daichi mentioned that name before…Could it be!?’_ She quickly took her phone out from her pocket and turned it on. As she was about to go to the search browser, she felt her body stiffen up and unable to move. “The hell!?”

“Fufufu, just what exactly are you planning to do with that device?” One of the blonde men was grinning like a madman. 

The grin and the stare from behind those red lens creeped Sora out. “I-I’m searching up y-your f-family name!”

“How do we know that device isn’t a weapon?” The man walked over to her. Being nearly twice her size, the blonde easily towered over her.

“I-It’s not! I swear!” Sora stammered. “It only hurts if it hits you,”

A few seconds of silence passed in which the man continued to stare at her. Finally, she was able to move again. She hastily typed into the Google search engine: Who are the Donquixote Pirates? She clicked on the One Piece wiki and read to herself. Her eyes widened. _‘No way! They can’t be real! They’re just anime characters!’_

“So? What did you find out?” A brown haired man asked.

“Y-You g-guys are One Piece characters!” Sora said. “You can’t be real! Y-You’re fiction!”

 _“Fiction?”_ The smiling blonde flicked his fingers.

Sora felt invisible strings around her throat. “C-Can’t…breathe…”

“Let me tell you something, girl,” The man said in a terrifying tone. “These people are my family. I don’t take kindly to people who insult them. And you are in our presence, are you not? We are certainly _not_ fiction,”

Sora felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t breathe and was close to passing out. _‘Am I going to die!?’_

“Young Master you should let her breathe so she could answer our questions,” The black haired man in a suit said.

“Fufufu, I guess you’re right Senor,” The blonde haired man released the strings.

Sora fell to her knees, taking in deep breaths of oxygen. _‘These people are crazy!’_

“Who are you and where are we?” The man called “Young Master” asked.

“M-My name’s Kagawa Sora,” Sora stammered. “You’re in my house in Nazo City,”

“Nazo City? Which Blue is that located in?” The man questioned.

Sora’s expression turned to confusion. “Blue? What do you mean?”

“North Blue, South Blue, West Blue, or East Blue?” The man said. “Which one?”

“I don’t know what those things are!” Sora claimed. 

“Don’t screw with me, girl,” The man brought his face close to hers. “Now which Blue are we in?”

“There are no such things as ‘Blues’!” Sora said. “We do have oceans though: Atlantic, Pacific, Indian, and Arctic,” She quickly brought up a map on her phone. “See?”

The man frowned. “That’s not a map,”

“It’s a World Map!” She pointed to the title. “See? World Map!”

“Why were you calling us fiction before?” The man asked.

Sora brought up the wiki page once more. “The Donquixote Pirates were a powerful pirate crew led by Donquixote Doflamingo, a former Shichibukai. They are also known as the Donquixote Family. They were the reincarnation of the original Donquixote Family. They used to rule the kingdom of Dressrosa as the royal family, with their captain as a king,” She turned to look at him. “You guys are from the anime/manga One Piece!”

The other tall blonde man put a hand to the first man’s shoulder, holding up a note. **“We might be in another world,”**

“That might explain why the map is different,” The man agreed. “Girl, you will be allowing us to stay in your home and will tend to our needs,”

“W-What!?” Sora exclaimed.

“Would you rather end up as a corpse?” The man grinned. “Now allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Donquixote Doflamingo, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates,”

“That mute man is your brother, Donquixote ‘Corazon’ Rocinante I assume?” Sora asked. _‘Geez, Daichi talks so much about him that I remembered quite a bit about that Rocinante guy. Wait—isn’t he a Marine? He looks like he’s with the pirate crew though,’_

“Yes and if you harm him even just a single cut, you will be put to death,” Doflamingo threatened. “The other three head executives are Diamante, Pica, and Trebol. The rest of the family are Jora, Lao G, Machvise, Gladius, Senor Pink, Dellinger, Baby 5, and Buffalo,”

_Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Here comes the era  
Where only the real pirates can survive_

The sound was coming from Sora’s phone. Sora realized that it sounded exactly like Doflamingo and blushed with embarrassment.

_Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Until the end of this sea  
Those with no power cannot escape_

“Fufufu, what’s this?” Doflamingo asked.

“M-My ringtone,” Sora stuttered. “My cousins must’ve changed it when they visited yesterday,”

_The history is found, Yoshinogari  
Life that grow on these mudflats_

“I-I’ll just answer this call,” Sora said, quickly clicking the green button.

“Let us hear it too,” Doflamingo said. “Wouldn’t want any important information to not be heard,”

Sora clicked the speaker button. “H-Hello?”

_“Hi Sora! How do you like the new ringtone I chose?”_

“Kai?” Sora questioned. “When did you even get to my phone?”

_“When you were sleeping. Also, isn’t Donquixote Doflamingo the best?”_

_“No! Donquixote Rocinante is!”_ This time it was a young girl’s voice.

_“No! Doflamingo!”_

_“Rocinante!”_

_“Doflamingo!”_

_“Rocinante!”_

“Are they actually fighting over who is better?” Baby 5 asked. “Young Master is of course the best!”

“Yeah-dasuyan!” Buffalo agreed.

_“Sora who is better: Donquixote Doflamingo or Donquixote Rocinante?”_

“I…uh…” Sora didn’t want to anger either one of the blondes. “The signal’s breaking up!” She then hung up.

Somehow, Doflamingo’s grin had gotten even wider. “Fufufu, so who’s better?”

“Y-You,” She felt like Doflamingo was more dangerous than Corazon so angering the older blonde was a bad choice.

“Corazon, stop sulking,” Doflamingo said. “So, why don’t you show us to our rooms?”

“My mansion has many spare rooms,” Sora led them upstairs. “The four furthest down the hall are mine and my cousins when they sleepover. You guys can choose whichever rooms you want except those four,”

“What’s your job?” Jora asked. “It must be well paying for you to live in a place like this,”

“I’m an author,” Sora answered. “But I also like to help out at the Anime Shop from time to time even though I don’t know much about anime. This mansion actually belongs to my aunt and uncle,” As she spoke, she felt like someone was watching her. She glanced around at the pirates who weren’t looking inside of a room and made eye contact with Corazon, who quickly looked away. _‘What’s with him?’_ Sora looked at the time, 10:15 PM. “Is it that late already!? Guess we should all hit the haystack?”

The pirates agreed and they all went to their separate rooms. 

XXX

Corazon shifted in his bed. He checked the time that blinked on the alarm clock: 11:30 PM. He got up to head to the bathroom only to realize that he had no idea where it was. He grabbed his pen and notepad before heading to the hallway and towards Sora’s room. Not wanting to wake the others up, he quickly used Calm to silence his actions. He tripped a total of three times before making it to Sora’s door and knocked.

When there was no answer, he opened the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Sora was sitting at her desk and on her computer. Earphones were on her head which must’ve prevented her from hearing the knocks, only for Corazon to realize that his Calm was still in action so that was what muted the knocks. He quickly deactivated his Devil Fruit powers.

He walked over to Sora’s side, the woman not noticing him. He looked at the screen to see what she was watching and was shocked to realize that it was a video of him beating up some doctors, a little boy by his side. Not only that, but he was _speaking_ in the video! Even though he couldn’t hear it, he saw his mouth move in the screen.

“C-Corazon!” Sora nearly jumped in surprise. “W-What are you doing here?”

“Silence,” Corazon snapped his fingers and a sound barrier formed around the two of them. “You know I can speak,”

“W-Well you see,” Sora stuttered. “I wanted to research more about you since I recall my siblings saying that you were a Marine, but you seemed like you were really part of the pirate crew,”

“I’m a Marine spy,” Corazon explained. “I’m infiltrating the crew to stop my brother. I can’t have anyone knowing my true allegiance,”

Sora held her hands up in a surrendering fashion. “Don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone! I promise!”

Corazon pointed to the screen. “Who’s that boy?”

“Apparently his name’s Law,” Sora said. “I’m not entirely knowledgeable of the plot of this part in One Piece, but it seems like he was sick and you wanted to cure his disease. You took him to several hospitals but the doctors all called him a monster so you beat them up. So did you need anything, Corazon?”

“Bathroom,” Corazon recalled the reason he had gotten up in the first place.

“Last room of the hall on the left side,” Sora informed. 

“Thanks,” Corazon nodded before leaving.

Sora yawned and turned off her computer. She got into her bed when she heard a loud crash and groaned. _‘I’ll just get to that in the morning. Too tired…’_


End file.
